That's What Friends Are For
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-Based off the episode "Ranger Blue." Flynn lets what Tenaya 7 said to him get under his skin. Summer sees that something is troubling him, and does her best to cheer him up. Brief reference to a PAST Flynn/Summer relationship.


**A/N: This takes place after the episode "Ranger Blue."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM. I am not making a profit by writing this story.**

**That's What Friends Are For**

(Flynn's POV)

Ever since we got back today, I worked on my Hummer if for no other reason, but I like to keep myself busy. As long as I kept myself busy, I didn't dwell on things that were bothering me. However, it's not like my Hummer needed any drastic repairs. In fact, I always make a point to keep my Hummer in the best working order of all the vehicles in the garage. Well, truth be told, staying busy wasn't the only reason I've been working on my Hummer ever since we got back today.

_Flashback_

"Red is the perfect one. Black is the brooding, bad boy. Green is the clown. Yellow, well, she's the girl. What are you supposed to be?" Tenaya 7 asked.

_End Flashback_

I hated how I was letting Tenaya 7 get under my skin like this, but as much as I hated to admit it—she had a point. What was my role? How did I fit in on the team? Sure, I answered that I'm Scottish—something I'm very proud of—but still, that isn't exactly a role, now is it?

"Flynn, is everything okay?" Summer asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

I was so startled that I hit my forehead on something or another on the underside of my Hummer. I wheeled myself out from underneath my vehicle.

"Aye, why do you ask?" I replied, trying (maybe a bit too much) to sound like my happy-go-lucky self.

The corners of Summer's lips curved downwards in a frown. "You've been working on your Hummer for four hours straight now. I know what that means. Now, please tell me what's bothering you," Summer said.

Here I thought I was the only one who knew of my coping mechanism. I guess not. She was right though. Whenever something is troubling me, I spend endless hours working on my Hummer. I just thought no one noticed that but me.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I lied.

"Flynn," Summer replied, a look in her eyes that was somewhere in between hurt and pleading.

"It'll sound stupid."

"Flynn, don't do this. Don't shut me out. You know you can tell me anything."

I sighed. I did know that. I knew that all too well. You see, I have this laid back, carefree attitude, but every now and then, I feel a little down too. I'm a guy. Guys aren't much for talking about their feelings, especially to other guys. At times like this, I always find myself turning to Summer.

"It's just something Tenaya 7 said to me," I explained, contemplating whether or not I should elaborate.

"What did she say?" Summer questioned.

"She said to me, 'Red is the perfect one. Black is the brooding, bad boy. Green is the clown. Yellow, well, she's the girl. What are you supposed to be?'"

"Oh, Flynn. First of all, you shouldn't even listen to anything she has to say—"

"Aye, but she has a point."

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't even know you. Now me, I know you. You want to know what you are—what you're supposed to be? Where do I even begin? You're like the big brother of the group. I can't speak for the others, but I know that to me, you're like the big brother I always wanted. You're the mechanic. When anything's broken—technological or otherwise—we look to you to fix it. You're second-in-command. We have just as much faith in you as we do in Scott to lead us. You're an incredibly strong fighter. The only ranger who's stronger than you is Dillon, and that's only because he has Venjix technology in him. You're just as funny as Ziggy, and sometimes, even funnier. Flynn, don't you see? You mean so much to this team; you mean so much to me, and don't you ever forget that."

A smile formed on my face as I fingered the brown leather wrist cuff Summer had given me back when we dated. It wasn't long after the Battle of Corinth that we started going out. We only went out for about a month before we decided we were better off as friends. It wasn't a bitter break up or anything like that. We ended our relationship on good terms with one another. To this day, we were still on good terms with each other.

"Thanks Summer. You always know what to say to make me feel better," I stated.

"Anytime. After all, that's what friends are for. Now, if you really want something to do in the garage, I'm sure I could tweak something in my bike just so that you could have something to fix," Summer suggested, returning my smile.

"That's quite all right. I'm actually thinking of getting out of the garage for awhile."

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Larissa. Feel free to leave me a review. This is only my second RPM story. No flames, please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
